


Baby Would You Ever Wanna Be My Boyfriend

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Charlie Puth songs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Seblaine Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian needs a plan to officially ask Blaine to be his boyfriend.--Written for Seblaine Week day 3: Free Day
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Baby Would You Ever Wanna Be My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. But I tried writing 7 different stories for 'Free Day' and this is the only one with more than 1k words.

"I need a plan." Sebastian announces as he walks into the Warblers' meeting room, now mostly filled with members of their rival glee club.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal." Santana sighs from where she's lounging in the chair that was used by the head of the council.

"It is. You know Blaine." Sebastian answers, crossing his arm. "I want to do this for him."

"I think it's romantic." Tina says, a little hint of jealousy in her face. "I wish someone would do that for me."

"What? Ask you to be their girlfriend?" Sam asks her, "Weren't you dating Mike? And Artie?"

"You dated Chang  _ and  _ Wheels?" Sebastian asks her, "Didn't know you were a player."

"Not at the same time, idiot." She frowns at him. "And I was on your side here."

"You could always do what we do at McKinley." Sam suggests. 

"Which is?" Sebastian asks him when Sam doesn't continue talking. As if he's supposed to know what they're doing at that poor excuse of a school.

Tina's eyes widen with a smile, "A song!"

"A song?"

"Yeah, come on! It's serenade him! It's the perfect idea. Blaine is a romantic. And he  _ loves  _ music. If you'd sing a song for him, it would be perfect."

Sebastian sits down on one of the couches, "Okay… Now I need a song."

"Hmm," Santana sits up, "I know one. But we'll have to chance the lyrics. Calling Blaine a girl wouldn't really be that romantic."

"I'm listening."

\--

"What is going on?" Blaine laughs as Sam and Tina are pushing him into the auditorium.

They share a glance, "Just wait."

Blaine looks confused, but happy, and sits down in the middle seat of the second row. He has a perfect sight of the podium.

Or he would have, if the curtains weren't closing.

Santana appears in front of the curtains, looking as fabulous as ever with a satisfied smirk on her face as she makes eye contact with Blaine. "Ladies and gentlemen. Well, it's just you. I welcome to the stage, Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine claps slowly, still confused. What is Sebastian doing here? They recently got contact again, and they went on a few dates. They even kissed. But nothing is official yet, so yeah, he's confused.

The curtains open dramatically, making him chuckle. His breath hitches when he sees Sebastian on the stage. He's not wearing his usual Warbler uniform, or the casual clothes he wears on dates. He's in a fancy suit. And damn, he looks gorgeous.

Sebastian gives him a smile, and Blaine swears his heart skipped a beat. That smile could light up the world, if only Sebastian showed it more. Though Blaine doesn't mind his sexy smirk either.

Music starts, and Blaine notices a microphone. Of course. What else would happen on a stage.

_ Tired of this conversation _

_ We didn't come all this way _

_ To touch a little, kiss a little _

_ All night long _

_ You wanna hear me say it _

_ I know I kept you waitin' _

_ Just a little, just a little _

_ All night long _

_ Can't stop _

_ 'Til you're lyin' right here next to me _

_ I should stop _

_ But I think I'll do it anyway _

Blaine watches Sebastian move on the stage. He was born to perform.

_ Baby, would you ever want to be my boyfriend? _

_ I don't wanna play no games _

_ This is more than just a phase _

_ Baby, would you ever want to be my boyfriend? _

_ If you want it, let me know _

_ We could make this official _

_ Don't we look perfect, baby? _

_ Let's take this further, baby _

_ Just a little, just a little _

_ All night long _

_ If I was your boyfriend _

_ I, I'd be givin' you all my time _

_ Not just a little, just a little _

_ All night long _

_ Can't stop _

_ 'Til you're lyin' right here next to me _

_ I should stop _

_ But I think I'll do it anyway _

_ Baby, would you ever want to be my boyfriend? (Oh, oh) _

_ I don't wanna play no games (no games) _

_ This is more than just a phase _

_ Baby, would you ever want to be my boyfriend? (Oh, oh) _

_ If you want it, let me know (me know) _

_ We could make this official (for sure) _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ My boyfriend _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ My boyfriend _

_ I can't stop _

_ Whoa _

_ Know I should stop _

_ But I had to do it anyway _

_ I had to do it anyway _

_ I had to do it anyway _

_ I had to do it anyway _

_ Baby, would you ever wanna be my boyfriend? (Oh, oh) _

_ I don't wanna play no games (no games) _

_ This is more than just a phase (yeah) _

_ Baby, would you ever wanna be my boyfriend? (Oh, oh) _

_ If you want it, let me know (me know) _

_ We could make this official _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ If you were my boyfriend (I'm ready to do that, baby) _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ Hold on, you're makin' me (oh no, baby, no) _

_ My boyfriend _

Blaine claps as soon as the music stops, he also stands up. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian lets out a breath, "You know I'm not usually the type to do this. I am not romantic. I've never had a serious relationship before. Or these feelings that I have for you. And, honestly, it scares me. But Blaine, you're worth it. You are so worth it. So here I am, making this big romantic gesture with the help of your friends. Because you deserve that. You deserve to know that someone will give  _ you  _ a big gesture for once. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine's mouth opens in a surprised 'o'. But then he's smiling, hurrying down and climbing on the stage.

When he stands in front of Sebastian, he cups his cheeks, pulling his face down so he can kiss him. Passionately. It's a kiss that takes your breath away, even by looking at it.

He pulls away when he really can't breathe, and looks into Sebastian's eyes, "Yeah. Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend." Sebastian's arms go around Blaine's waist, pulling him against him, kissing him again. And again. And  _ again.  _ Until the bell rings, and the warning bell rings, and Blaine is late for his history test.

**Author's Note:**

> The news about Naya is heartbreaking. I really don't know what to say. I had never paid much attention to the cast members, but I wished I had paid more attention to her. After I heard she was missing, I saw more videos about her, and she seemed like such a good person. My thoughts go out to her family and friends, this year was already rough because of quarantine, and now they also have this. I hope that they were able to spend time with her before she went missing. This is heartbreaking.


End file.
